


a tickling affair

by sunzu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunzu/pseuds/sunzu
Summary: Groceries are needed in the house of lamentation and it's your turn to complete the task. All goes well until you find yourself in a rather serious situation. That situation being tickling hands and one, no,twomischievous demons.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 381





	a tickling affair

**Author's Note:**

> i had another idea about MC being tickled by the brothers so please do enjoy some tickling fluff!

"Okay!" You proclaim as you tuck the shopping list into the front pocket of your overalls. "We're ready to go on our adventure."

Beelzebub smiles, thoroughly amused by your enthusiasm. "You're very excited to be going to the grocery store," he says before his expression grows serious. "Which is perfectly valid because it's where all the food is and how can we not be excited about food?"

"Exactly," you agree with a grin, unaware of how the sight of it makes Beelzebub's heart melt like ice cream under a hot sun. "And it's my turn to do it since Lucifer is cooking tonight and we all know how he feels if there's no food in the kitchen when he steps in to create his delicacies."

Beelzebub blinks. "Wait. But I thought I saw the fridge relatively stocked — ah, my bad." He says as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly at the pointed look you give him. "Sorry, I was hungry."

"You're always hungry," you retort but it's fond and you tenderly pat his stomach. "Can't help that your stomach is its own black hole."

“Hey,” Beelzebub protests but he’s grinning as he takes hold of your wrist. “You better be nicer to me or else—”

“Or else what?” You challenge teasingly, tugging at the grip he has your wrist in. It’s a gentle grip and one that you can easily slip out of. It’s a simple gesture which springs out affection from within your heart. The demon brothers are always careful with you as they make sure to never hurt you unintentionally or otherwise. Being witness to it and experiencing the softness with which they handle you with never fails to make the butterflies in your stomach flutter.

Beelzebub feigns to think about it for a moment before his grin turns sharp. His grip on your wrist tightens ever so slightly as he attempts to pull you into him. You laugh loudly, playfully resisting the pull as you have a good idea about what Beelzebub wants to do. His other hand is getting ready, his fingers wiggling as they get in gear for tickling with your fate at the tips of them. 

“Beel, no!” You shout as you’re suddenly pulled into his chest and soon, you’re shaking with laughter as you’re mercilessly tickled. “Beel, s-stop! P-p-please, ahahaha!” 

He laughs along with you, holding you tight as his fingers dug into your sides before they skirt across your stomach. Your pleas are ignored and you succumb into his touch, making various attempts to escape while you laugh until tears sting the corners of your eyes. 

“What’s this?” Asmodeus’ voice is familiar through the haze of breathlessness and wheezing. “A tickle party? And I, the great Asmodeus, wasn’t invited?” His words may seem offended but amusement colours them. “Especially if we’re tickling this precious little darling! Beel, you should have called!”

“Got a little bit busy,” He responds, hardly out of breath unlike you who is gasping for air and still being ruthlessly attacked by his touches. “But feel free to join. I feel like they haven’t learned their lesson yet.” 

You let out a pathetic noise in answer as you shake your head. “No, no! I’ve learned it, I’ve learned it!” You attempt through laughs and take in a big gulp of air when Beel stops his tickle attack. His chest is conveniently there for you to lean against so you do exactly that, breathing in sweet oxygen as you wipe your tears away. You barely notice how Beel’s hands settle comfortably on your hips, the touch warm even above your clothes. 

“Oh, have you?” Asmodeus questions as he lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Because I do recall that some lessons take a little more time to learn.” He then smiles, one that's rather _deadly_ and brimming with mischief. “And I think that this is one of them. Don’t you agree, Beel?”

“Definitely.” Beelzebub agrees and his fingers settle into your sides once more which causes you to jolt.

“Wait, come on!” You try and let out a sudden giggle as Beelzebub’s strong hands skim your hands with intent. “This isn't fair! And I didn’t do anything to you, Asmo! At least from what I can remember!”

“Perfect!” Asmodeus replies with a clap of his hands, blatantly ignoring your pleas and his smile widening. “Now, hold still, my darling.” He begins to advance towards you and your eyes widen in fearful anticipation. “Or try your best, I suppose.”

Teasing demons is always a fun activity.

Until you realise they can retaliate. 

.

.

“You look rather flustered,” Lucifer comments when he comes across you exiting the kitchen. “I’d say that someone’s been up to no good.”

“I got jumped,” you reply woefully, resting a hand against your forehead like a distressed maiden. “Attacked because I made one mistake and suddenly, it turned into ‘tickling me’ hour.” You sigh with a shake of your head. “The very stress I’ve been through today, tragic.”

Lucifer smiles, one that’s small, private and reserved for you. “You could give Asmo a run for his money,” he says. “With how dramatic you’re being.”

“I learned from the best, didn’t I?” You snark and smile when Lucifer lets out a laugh, deep and smooth like dark honey. “But I’ve left the troublemakers in the kitchen and I’m about to head out to the store so I can collect groceries.”

“I thought Beel was going with you.” Lucifer says, eyebrows furrowed and you grin as you shake your head. 

“Until further notice, he has been banned from accompanying me to the store,” you say with a cross of your arms. “It was hard to implement because Beel has these puppy-dog eyes which are too adorable but I had to stay strong.” You nod firmly. “I have to make sure I’m taken seriously in this house.”

Lucifer, bless him, looks like he’s about to break down with laughter and that would be interesting to see since it’s wildly uncharacteristic of him. But he’s a gentleman ( _unlike some_ ) and he holds it in before offering you his elbow, crooked so you can link yours with his. 

“Well, I have no more plans for the rest of the afternoon,” he starts and you peer up at him with raised eyebrows. “Which, yes, I know is odd but I got all I needed to do done and there’s something in particular I want to cook this evening so it would be best if I was there to pick the ingredients.” 

Basically, what this means is “ _I’d like to go to the store with you,_ ” and while you know this, you decide not to tease him for it. You’ve already teased enough demons today and truthfully, it’d be nice to spend some time with Lucifer. It has been a while and seeing him, quite frankly, want to spend time with _you_ is really warming to the heart. So you smile and nod happily, linking your arm around his. 

“Alright, Luci,” You say. “Let’s go get some food so Beel can eat it all again.”

“As well as buy him the treat I know you promised him.” Lucifer says knowingly, saying nothing about the sudden flush that colours your cheeks. “And what does Asmo want?”

“...Nail polish so we can do our nails together this evening,” you say quietly, a little embarrassed but unsurpised you’ve been seen through so easily. “And yes, I did promise him a treat but how could I not? He wanted to come and I said no, like a monster—!”

Lucifer smiles and if he pulls you a little closer to him as you walk out the doors together, neither of you say a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
